The Black Swordsman In Fuzetsu
by kiritodragneel
Summary: The crossover not only focuses on FT, Shakugan no Shana and SAO, but I will feature more characters in the future. The story focuses on Kirito, a Flame Haze who had his girlfriend, Asuna killed by a Tomogara


**BLACK SWORDSMAN IN FUZETSU**

**Chapter 1 Part 1: The Invasion**

_**This fanfic is not only focusing on Shakugan no Shana and Sword Art Online, there are many other characters that will come in the story...**_

_**Flame Hazes, they are people who fight alongside King of Guzes to beat the Tomogaras, people who destroy the balance of the world. This fanfic is all about Kirito, a Flame Haze who had his girlfriend killed by a Tomogara, Cyborg nd desires revenge.**_

_**Kirito**_

**April 20, 2014 Misaki High**

"Yo, Kirito!" Satou says.

"Yo!"

"So, where's Asuna?" He asked.

"Oh, she's at the canteen, eating her snacks..."

"And you left her!? What kind of boyfriend are you?" He complained.

"Well, she's with her clubmates, and most of them are girls so she said I can go back here.."

"Oh, okay... Wanna go with me in the arcade later?" He asked.

"Oh, sure. Is Tanaka and Ogata coming?"

"Not just them, but also Kazumi." He said.

"Really? It's not common for Yoshida-chan to come with us."

"Well, she said that she has nothing to do much so she decided to come with us later." He said.

Satou Keisaku, he's my best friend. We usually go together along with Asuna, Ogata and Tanaka at the arcade after school. He's also my club mate and a part of the Student Council.

"Hey, Kirito-kun, can you help me with my homework later after we go to the aracde?" Ogata asked.

"Sure. What subject?" I asked her.

"As usual, Math..." She said.

"Ogata-chan, why don't you ask me for a change.." Tanaka says.

"Well, you're smart but Kirito's smarter so I asked him." Ogata said.

"Oh yeah, Kirito-kun, I saw Asuna just about now in the library. She's all alone in there.." Tanaka said.

"Okay, I'll go to her.. Thanks.."

Ogata and Tanaka are also my close friends. Tanaka is the best gamer in town and Ogata-chan is the best volleyball player in our school.

Well gotta go to the library.

**Library**

"Asuna-chan!"

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna hugged me.

"Why're you here?" I asked her.

"Well, I need to research about genetics." She said.

"I don't recall any assignment in Science.."

"No, it's in my club." She said.

"But aren't you from the same club as Ogata-chan?" I asked her.

"No, Yoshida-chan requested me to be with the same club as her, Biology." She said.

"Oh, okay... So need any help?" I asked her.

"I do. Can you help me find a book about genetics?" She asked.

"Okay."

*ring ring ring*

"Oh sh*t, it's already time..." She said.

"Well, let's go back to the room."

"Okay..." She said.

**Class A**

"So class, what is + ?" Our math teacher asked.

"Since the square root of 150 is and the square root of 36 is 6, the answer would be "

"As expected from Kirito-kun. Correct!" The teacher said.

"Kirito-kun, amazing!" Ogata said.

"Hmmm... Class dismissed." The teacher said.

*ring ring ring*

"It's Arcade time!" Tanaka said.

"Hey, Tanaka, don't get too wild again.." Satou said.

"Well, this time, Yoshida-chan coming with us." Ogata said.

"Asuna, wanna buy a drink for a while? I asked her.

"Ok, sure.. Everyone, please wait for us." Asuna said.

**Hallway**

"Hey, Asuna, Do you think the world will remain peaceful?" I asked her.

"What do you mean, there's war everywhere." She said.

"Not in that sense.."

*EXPLODE*

"AAAHHHH!" Students screamed.

"What just happened?" I asked a student.

"The town is in flames!" The student.

The students were panicking. There was a stampede in the hallway. I was separated from Asuna.

"ASUNA!"

*EXPLODE*

"AAAHHHH! A tsunami is in the town!" A student said.

What the.. First, flames then now, a tsunami. There's only one thing that could do this phenomenon... Tomogaras, I gotta do it...

"FUZETSU!"

(_**During Fuzetsu, time stops, the surroundings turn to the color of crimson, Flame Hazes and Tomogaras are the only ones who can move in it)**_

I ran outside the school.

"A Fuzetsu?" A water creature

"Looks like there's a Flame Haze in town." A girl in flames said.

"Destroy the town until you spot the Hougo!" Another Tomogara said.

"So you're the ones?" I asked them.

"A human, in Fuzetsu, for real?" The water creature said.

"Don't you get it, Morphling, he's the one we're looking for." The girl in flames said.

"Well then, Pakura and Morphling, kill him!" The other Tomogara said.

"Now die!" the girl in flames said.

*Flames came out of nowhere* I dodged them.

"Water Jet!" The water guy said.

He dashed to me at top speed..

"Sange: Release!"

"Block!" I blocked his attack..

"Haha, look at your surroundings as well.." The flame girl said.

"Dammit!"

"BLOCK!" I couldn't block the attack.

"Taste defeat!" The water guy said.

"He dashed to me and hit me with a water blade.

"AAHH!"

"Admit defeat! Scarlet Rain!" The flame girl said.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed in pain. I'm about to white out.

"Don't just die on us, yet!" The water guy said.

The water guy kicked me with force.. It was painful...

"Don't kill him yet, Morphling!" The other Tomogara said.

"Where is the so-called Reiji Maigo?" The other Tomogara asked.

"The Reiji Maigo, what is that thing?" I said to him.

"Don't lie!" He said.

"I don't know a thing!"

"Pakura, Morphling, kill him." He said.

"Well, Scarlet Rain!" The flame girl said.

"Aqua Slash" The water guy said.

I'm about to... Too dizzy...

"Don't just sleep yet, WE NEED TO HAVE MORE FUN!"

I, Asuna... Noo...

"Just sleep Flame Haze!" The other Tomogara said.

Am I gonna die here. I don't wanna die yet but...

Can't go on any longer!

Ughhh...

(**TO BE CONTINUED)**

_**Ummm... Did you like this chapter? I know there were some mistakes out there but... thanks for reading **_


End file.
